


When The Cat's Away

by Explicit



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Breastmilk kink, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Daddy Bowie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fondling, Happy Ending, Heartache, Hospitals, Implied Slash, Infidelity, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Marriage breakdown, Massage, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, New Beginning, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pregnancy and Birth, Pregnant Sex, Premature Birth, Professor Bowie - Freeform, Professor David Jones - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Teasing, Shaky Marriage, Smut, Spanking, Step-Father/Step-Daughter Relationship, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, birth scenes, coarse language, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explicit/pseuds/Explicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her mother marries a rich, successful University Professor, Billie suddenly has everything she's ever dreamed of: A big house, a horse to call her own and plenty of knowledge to pick from her step-father's brain but it's not his mind she finds herself suddenly interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Changes

Pouting was a daughter's job when they disapproved of something their parents had done or were going to do without their child's consent and Billie was no exception. She was in her room right now, pouting and blasting her music louder than what she could possibly have deemed necessary. She had just turned eighteen and her parents had divorced years ago but now her mother was dating again and Billie had tried everything to make her stop. She had managed to ruin quite a number of dates so far, faking emergencies and pretending to be sicker than she really was but then her mother had met this new guy. He had just came to the neighborhood and was quite shy and nervous at first, but he quickly warmed up to Billie's mother and she found him to be quite intelligent and witty, also handsome and rich. He was the jackpot and she clung to his effort to flirt with her, making it so easy for him and eventually, she had brought him home to meet her daughter.

 

Billie was living with her mother because her father was nowhere to be found, the fucking deadbeat, so she was already mistrustful of guys around her mother.

 

"I don't like him!" Billie screamed.

 

Her mother was just outside her bedroom door, arms folded and leaning against the wall.

 

"Well he's already proposed!" she shouted back, trying to be heard over the loud music, "can we please discuss this like adults?"

 

She waited for a few minutes, then the music switched off and the door opened.

 

"Thank you," sighed Miriam, which was her mother's name.

 

"Did you say yes?" asked Billie.

 

"I did," Miriam nodded.

 

"Oh mom!" Billie protested, "he's only after a fucking green card!"

 

"And I could do with the huge wads of cash he splashes around!" Miriam argued back, "oh come on, baby girl, just let me have this one, alright? He's funny, he's smart, he's charming."

 

"He's British," Billie rolled her eyes, "seriously mom, you'll fall for anyone with an accent!"

 

"Well, honey, David's not just anyone," Miriam replied seriously, "he could really do things for us as a family, we might even be able to afford that holiday we've been dreaming of."

 

"You're never off work long enough to go on a holiday!" Billie wouldn't let go of her teenage stubbornness.

 

Miriam sighed heavily, shaking her head.

 

"He makes me happy, alright?" Miriam tried one more time, "can you accept that at least? I haven't been this happy in a long time."

 

Billie was silent for a while, she knew that her mother was not lying because she took notice of things and Miriam had indeed been much, much happier since she'd met David.

 

"I guess he's not so bad looking for someone nearly old enough to be my dad," Billie finally relented, thinking that while he was younger than Miriam, at least he wasn't young enough to have been her brother!

 

"Oh thank you, honey!" Miriam hugged her daughter, "I promise you won't regret this!"

 

She rushed off to phone David and tell him the wonderful news, Billie just sighed again and slammed her door shut. If he had to move in then she could just stay in her room all the time, no biggie, right?  

 

 

But after the grand wedding and then the honeymoon in Paris, Billie was shocked to learn that David wouldn't be moving in with them but rather they'd be moving in with him! At first she was so pissed off that she refused to come out of her room, even as the rest of the house was being emptied and moved off to the richer part of the city where even the dogs were too stuck up to shit on the pavement. She heard a gentle knock on her door and boredly told them to come in, thinking it was the movers but it was David, he walked in and closed the door, then he ventured over to where she sat on her bed and she barely gave him another glance as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

 

"Is everything alright, Billie?" David wondered.

 

"I suppose," Billie frowned, rolling her eyes, "if you've come in here to act like you care about my feelings then save it."

 

David smiled faintly at her and she looked up at his eyes, they were blue but the left one was a bit different, the pupil was open and stuck that way, unable to close and it made him appear somewhat otherworldly.

 

"I just figured we got off on the wrong foot is all," he reassured her, "tell you what, why don't you and I get to know each other a bit better hm?"

 

"I want my bedroom door open," Billie narrowed her eyes at him.

 

David stood up and opened it obediently.

 

"I didn't mean it that way," David told her firmly and he left the room.

 

Before he had met Miriam, he had been very much alone and was looking to share his life with someone, she really seemed to like him back and while he was originally just looking to get his green card really quickly so that he didn't have to keep flying back to London, he had fallen for her quite hard once they had got to talking.

 

Billie felt relieved that he was gone, because it wasn't him who she was mistrustful of, it was herself. She really did like him and was actually just jealous of her mother, wishing she was older and more in his age range for a relationship to be acceptable between them. Billie found his voice was like liquid gold, his face was so handsome and his eyes just mesmerized her. She couldn't believe she was fantasizing about him as he'd been sitting there, imagining him putting his hand upon her knee and moving it slowly up to her inner thigh.

 

"Ohh, god yess!" Billie slipped her hand down the front of her skirt and began to slick her fingers over her wet clitoris, "ooooh, David.. "

 

She shoved her hand up under her blouse, grasping her breast and pinching her nipple, squeaking with pleasure and breathing heavily. She didn't realize he was still there, fuming just outside her door and he turned at the sound of his name and peered inside silently, watching her for a while before he quietly closed her bedroom door, confusion written on his face as he left the house to make sure everything else from this house was packed into the truck and ready to go.

 

 

It was a few weeks later, after everything had settled down and they had all settled into a bit of a routine, when Billie found herself in the house alone with her step-father. She loved the huge mansion, she had heaps of room to move, a music room to practice her music lessons in and she even had a horse! A fucking horse! She'd always wanted one since she was very small but they weren't ever rich enough to be able to afford one. She was doing her homework, hoping for better grades this semester and he was downstairs, watching the television.

 

"Billie Jones," she said to herself, it still sounded weird to her and she still didn't like that his job was a highly paid University professor, still, she had to be thankful that he didn't teach at the same University she was studying in!

 

He was good for something though, anytime she needed help with her homework, he was always ready and willing to help her out, eager to please her and probably just trying to score brownie points with Miriam by getting Billie to like him. But now she was hopelessly stuck and decided to take a break, a quick snack and a drink and then she'd get straight back to it but as she hurried downstairs of their new mansion, she wandered into the spacious living room and paused to look at the television screen.

 

There was a movie on and it wasn't exactly G rated, either but it caught her attention and Billie slowly approached the back of the sofa that David was sitting on. She peeked down and saw his hand resting on the sofa beside him, but his other hand sat on his upper thigh, his fingers digging into it lightly. She smiled, he was getting turned on by the film and he had no idea she was watching, it excited her and she got closer still until she was right up against the back of the sofa and still his eyes never left the nudity on the screen. She could hear his ragged breathing now, a soft murmur escaping his lips as the scene intensified, Billie wasn't really paying much attention to the television so much as his response to it, she let her hands rest upon his shoulders and she began to knead and massage his very uptight, tense muscles in his neck and shoulders.

 

David startled at first, but her hands were very skilled and he soon rolled his head forwards, his eyes rolled closed and he sighed and relaxed as she worked out some of the tighter knots in his upper back. Billie leaned down, unable to resist kissing at his ear and nibbling the lobe, licking the outer shell and breathing hotly into it. This made him utter a soft, almost inaudible moan but his brow was furrowed as he pulled a puzzled expression. She continued to massage his shoulders and he groaned deeply, impressed by her skills and feeling so much less stressed and tense than he had been before.

 

"You're quite good at th-oohhh," David moaned again, as she dug her fingers deeply into a particularly tight area.

 

He winced and grit his teeth, but she soon worked it out and he was relaxed once again, his head now rolled back and a divine expression of pure bliss was upon his handsome face, it took Billie's breath away and she wanted to make him cum right then and there, she could see the impressive bulge in his pants but suddenly, the front door opened and she heard her mother's voice calling for him down the hallway. She swore and rushed back upstairs to her bedroom, just as Miriam entered the living room and switched off the television, she could hear her mother scolding David gently about watching filth when Billie was home, he apologized to her and they were soon in the kitchen together preparing dinner and not keeping their hands and lips off each other.

 

They were always like that whenever Miriam was home at the same time he was, fondling, touching, kissing, hugging, they were never not touching each other and sometimes it just made Billie rage so hard inside that she actually wished her mother would die so that she could have David all to herself when he got sad and lonely at night.


	2. Game On

The next night, Miriam was downstairs with a glass of wine, watching her favorite soaps that David had recorded for her during the day while she was at work and David was upstairs getting ready to go out to work. He mostly taught either afternoon classes or evening classes and that way, there would always be someone home for Billie and even though she was capable of looking after herself, both of her parents thought it best that she not be left alone, just in case something happened. David sat down at his desk, he had a personal office on the third floor where he kept all of his work related things, he just needed to finish marking a few papers before he set off.

 

Billie looked down the staircase at her mother, she was surrounded by everything she would need so that she didn't have to get up, that meant she'd settled in for a long sit of binge watching.

 

_Perfect!_

 

Billie scurried back upstairs and went into her room, squeezed into her tightest fitting clothes and then crept upstairs again to David's office. He glanced up as his door opened, not impressed with what she was wearing and he shook his head, what was she up to?

 

"Hey," Billie greeted him lightly with a smile, "grading papers?"

 

"Yes," David kept his eyes on her, removing his reading glasses and she sat up on his desk provocatively.

 

"Oh, put them back on, please?" Billie asked him softly, "they make you look so handsome."

 

"You think so?" David smiled at her and tilted his head, not quite catching on that she was flirting with him because he did not really see her that way.

 

He put them back on and looked back down at the papers, his brow furrowed as he got back to work and Billie felt impatient with his apparent cluelessness.

 

"I've always been a bit self conscious of them to be quite honest," he said in a distracted voice, "I think they make me look like a nerd."

 

"David, you _are_ a nerd," Billie teased him playfully, "you read heaps of old books, you listen to music from before the eighties and you think movie nights in with the family are _cool_."

 

David glanced up at her and chewed his pencil, a terrible habit he always scolded his students for and they had a field day with it whenever they caught him doing it himself. Billie swatted it out of his mouth and he sat back, she had her legs open and he could see she wasn't wearing any panties, so his gaze averted from her.

 

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework, sweetheart?" he asked her.

 

"Stop acting like my dad and kiss me," Billie came right out and said it to him.

 

"No," David said firmly, "I want to be your father, Billie, not your fuck boy." 

 

"I've already got a father!" Billie argued with him, "you will never be my dad, David.. So don't even try! You think my mom loves you but you know what? She just married your money! Not you!"

 

David felt her words hit him like a brick in the chest, but he kept himself composed and swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. 

 

"She said that?" he asked softly.

 

"Yeah," Billie replied, but she felt a bit guilty now for having mentioned it to him, what if he divorced Miriam and left them? 

 

"Off you go, sweetheart," David said calmly, forcing a tight lipped smile to his face but she could see the pain in his eyes, "I still love your mother, regardless of how she feels about me."

 

Billie stared at him in amazement and got the impression that she wasn't going to get very far, so she sighed in frustration and slid down off his desk, her skirt rode up and exposed her shapely ass, but she did not adjust it and she wriggled it as she walked out of his office, bending over slowly to pick up the pencil from off the floor and giving him an eyeful of her slit from behind.

 

He watched briefly, then he shifted uncomfortably and finished grading the papers, making a quick exit a few minutes later and having to avoid his wife so she didn't ask why he was suddenly aroused while on his way to work. He'd have to get rid of this erection before walking into the classroom, if anyone saw it, it could draw some very disturbing and unwanted attention onto him.

 

Billie kicked off her clothes and flung herself down onto her bed, screamed into her pillows and raged about how she needed his long, thick cock to break her in. She'd never had sex before and she wasn't looking forward to doing it with anyone her own age because she hadn't met a single guy who wasn't an immature jerk. She wanted someone mature, she wanted someone with class, she wanted someone firm but fair. She wanted David and come hell or high water, she was going to have him.

 

When her soaps had finished, Miriam went to bed and Billie was left waiting in her room for David to return home, but it was well after 3am before he finally walked in the door and by that time, Billie was curled up and fast asleep. David put his things away, dropped his clothes to the floor and hung them up, then he climbed naked into his bed beside Miriam and cuddled up with her to warm his cold body, she didn't wake up and he was soon nestled in under the covers, spooning her and snoring very softly with exhaustion. He hadn't meant to stay out so long, but once a few students had come to see him after hours, he could not turn them away and the more serious ones often kept him there for a long time but no matter what time he got home, even if it was five thirty in the morning, he was always awake by six. It was just something he'd always done, up at six every morning, no matter what and today would be no different as he stumbled into the bathroom and made himself a hot bath to soak in.

 

He was still very tired, so when he lay down in the warm water to soak after he'd washed himself and his hair, David relaxed and closed his eyes, meaning to only briefly rest them but he actually fell asleep! Miriam woke a short while later and she went into the bathroom to clean her teeth, placing a special bathtub pillow behind his head so he wouldn't slip down into the water and possibly drown and decided not to wake him. She got ready and hurried downstairs to make breakfast for everyone, David's favorite was oatmeal so she made sure to have a pot of it just warm and resting on top of the stove for when he came down to eat. Billie was up soon after that, smelling the food cooking downstairs and she also wandered into the bathroom to do her hair, teeth and make up before heading out. It wasn't a new thing to walk in on her mother showering or her step-father pissing in the toilet, nobody hardly batted an eye around here for it was normal family routine stuff and there was nothing surprising about it, but just now, Billie got a very naughty idea and she rolled up her sleeves and knelt down beside the tub.

 

She groped around for the wash cloth and then brought it up to his knees, washing them firmly and deliberately. David shifted and opened his eyes, he was smiling a little because he thought Miriam had come in to be playful with him but as she came into focus, he noticed that it was Billie and she slowly moved the cloth to stroke his hardening lance.

 

"What..? Ohh.. " he closed his eyes and rolled his head back, it just felt so good and he was so tired.

 

Billie hushed him softly and rubbed his knees sensually again, she knew he liked it because Miriam was always doing it to him when they watched television together and it always got him very excited until they had to go upstairs into their bedroom together.

 

"Ohh yes," he murmured, "just like thaa-oohh.. "

 

Billie stroked his throbbing cock again, she was getting very excited herself and she leaned down to kiss and bite at his neck, David sucked in a hiss between his teeth and thrust his hips, his hands clawing and making fists as he arched his back in pleasure.

 

"Daddy," Billie whispered against his heated skin.

 

"Yess, ohh, make me cum!" he whined, thrusting again as she stroked him more firmly.

 

"Billie!" Miriam called up the stairs, "it's time to go or you'll be late!"

 

"Ah!" David sat up as Billie suddenly pulled away, breathing heavily and grasping his cock, "fuck!" 

 

Billie muttered a quick apology and rushed out of there, grabbed up her bag and hurried downstairs to grab her breakfast and get into the car.

 

"Damn!" David swore, wincing and trying to calm himself down, then he swore angrily, "fucking little cock tease!" 

 

If that's the way it was going to be, well, two could play this game.


	3. She Loves Me Not

David looked around as Miriam walked into the bathroom again, she knelt down to kiss him goodbye because she was going to work now and had to drop Billie off first.

 

"I'll see you this afternoon," she promised him.

 

"Darling," David caught her wrist before she could go away.

 

"What is it?" Miriam wondered.

 

"Do you love me?" David asked her.

 

Miriam searched his eyes for any hint of humor but found that he was quite serious.

 

"Why do you ask?" she questioned him, "where is this coming from?"

 

David waited but she didn't tell him what he wanted to hear, she just kept questioning him with her facial expression of faux confusion, a mild blush creeping into her cheeks to confirm her lies.

 

"Baby, you're so hard!" Miriam noticed, "aw, let me get that for you."

 

She reached in but he pushed her hand away, slowly getting up to his feet.

 

"I'm done," he announced, "is breakfast ready?"

 

"Ready and waiting on the stove," Miriam nodded, "are you alright?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," David pecked her cheek, "you'd better go or you'll be late as well."

 

"Alright," Miriam reluctantly went for the door, "see you later then."

 

"Bye darling," David looked at her with his towel now wrapped around his waist, "I love you."

 

Miriam smiled at him, blew him a kiss and darted off and now that he was trying to find it in her, David was noticing the subtle hints that all was not as blissful in his marriage as he'd wanted it to be.

 

Miriam got into the car and sighed heavily, she looked flustered and Billie took her little earphones out to ask what was wrong.

 

"I think he's onto me," Miriam admitted, adjusting the rear view mirror so she could do her lipstick over.

 

"What're you talking about?" Billie frowned, "onto you how?"

 

"I think he knows I'm not really in love with him," Miriam sat back and started the engine, "I didn't think it mattered, I honestly thought he was just after the green card!"

 

"Pfft! He fucking _adores_ you, mom," Billie scoffed at her mother's blindness, "I've never seen anyone so in love in my life!"

 

Miriam just felt worse then, she loved his handsome face, his strange eyes, his lightly muscular body and his impressive manhood. She loved his wit and his sense of humor, his intelligence and of course, his money. But she didn't love him, the man himself, she was a shallow bitch and loved to show him off (and their wealth) at parties and get togethers, always pouting whenever he opted to stay at home because while he was a decidedly shy and secretive man, she shamelessly wanted everyone to know that he belonged to her. It had sparked many arguments between them, though he never shouted at her and instead would just vanish upstairs to his office and keep out of her way until they had both simmered down. Miriam drove out of their double garage and headed to the University to drop Billie off, the guilt would ruin her day today and she'd end up blaming David for it in one way or another.

 

Billie had noticed this difference between them, whenever David felt guilty about something he'd said or done to Miriam, he would buy her flowers or something pretty to wear but whenever Miriam felt guilty with David, she'd torture him for all it was worth and make him apologize for making her feel bad. Billie honestly didn't know why he caved in to her, it made him look like a lovesick fool but then, she supposed that's just what he was, wasn't he? Head over heels and for what? A woman whose main concern was to make sure her house was the best one in the street and that her husband was the smartest looking man at any party. If someone got a fountain, she had to get a bigger one and if someone threw a grand party, she had to throw a grander one.

 

David himself certainly turned heads, he harmlessly flirted back if someone tried to flatter him but he never once ever went home with anyone except Miriam and Billie was glad of that but she wished he'd look at her the way he looked at her mother, just once! She didn't understand why he put up with Miriam's bullshit, if it were up to Billie, she'd steal him away from her mother and run off with him and treat him right, the way he deserved to be treated.

 

David walked downstairs, still only in his towel, too dejected right then to bother with getting dressed and he grabbed the whole pot of oatmeal from the stove and sat with it on the sofa. He used the big, wooden spoon it'd been stirred with to eat because he was too downhearted to fetch himself a bowl and spoon or even squirt some honey onto it, Miriam used to do all of that for him when they were first married.

 

David was still as doting towards her as he always had been, if not more but she was slowly beginning to cool off, only engaging with him physically if he asked her or if she was in the mood to fool around. Her giggling and tickling whenever they were together seemed honest enough, though when he thought about it now, it was when he kissed her that she suddenly had something else to do and hurried away from him before things got too romantic, sending him back to his office or sitting him down to eat. His oatmeal tasted salty and he set it aside, wiping his eyes free of the undeserved tears, why should he cry over someone who didn't love him?  Probably because he loved her, it was the only explanation and then his thoughts drifted to young Billie and how she had wanted him to kiss her, surely that was not the sort of love he was doomed to suffice with? A teenage crush?

 

He sighed heavily, in his line of work he'd had to deal with plenty of those but none of them actually lived in his home like Billie did, could he honestly even try to avoid her? He stood up and left the living room, retreating to his office because he had a mountain of paperwork and he knew that once Miriam got home tonight, she was going to let him have it for calling her out this morning.

 

Billie caught the bus home, she could easily accept David's offer of a private limo and a driver to come and fetch her every afternoon, but she had friends to talk to on the bus and she didn't want to snub them, despite her mother's protests and pleas for her daughter to behave the way all the other teens behaved in their snobbish neighborhood. When she got home, she threw her bag into her room and rummaged around for a snack in the kitchen, she found the pot on the sofa and tossed it into the sink, then she looked thoughtfully at it. It was still half full, but David always practically licked it clean if his head would fit in there, so what was the deal?  Was he upset? 

 

She decided to go and see him, knowing exactly where he would be if he truly was upset and sure enough, she walked into his office and he was right there, burying himself in paperwork. He was always polite though and lifted his gaze to meet with hers when she entered the room, Billie closed the door and wandered over to his desk, he put down his pen and smiled at her. That was something Billie had always secretly loved about David, no matter how busy he was or how bad he felt at any given time, he always, always had time for her or Miriam, he never made an excuse to not talk to them if they approached him.

 

"Hello sweetheart, how was Uni?" he greeted her warmly.

 

"Fine," Billie walked behind him and hugged his neck, leaning to look down over his shoulder and kiss his cheek, "are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine," David replied, a little too quickly and Billie knew better in an instant.

 

"No you're not," she began to massage his shoulders firmly, "why are you lying to me?"

 

David closed his eyes, tilting his head and sighing deeply at the relaxing rubbing of her fingers on his tight, tense muscles.

 

"I don't like you to worry," he answered her honestly, "a bit harder please, sweetheart."

 

Billie hated the pet name 'sweetheart' because it was so childish, she wanted him to call her darling, as if she were his wife and not Miriam, her mother could have sweetheart, Billie wanted darling, but how to get it? She leaned down closer to enjoy his soft groans of relief, imagining they were moans of pleasure and she couldn't wait to hear them for real.

 

"Will you come into my bedroom tonight?" Billie whispered to him, "I've got some homework I need you to help me with."

 

"Ohh, o-of course," David rolled his head back, with a massage like that he'd have agreed to just about anything, "what time?"

 

"After mom's in bed," Billie plotted, "otherwise she'll try to help and she's just not as wise as you are."

 

"As you wish," David rolled his eyes closed again, "oh god that feels so good, darling."

 

"What did you say?" Billie asked, her eyes lit up excitedly.

 

"Hmm?" David didn't realize what he'd said, "I said it feels good, don't stop, please."

 

Billie continued massaging and rubbing his neck and shoulders, reveling in his soft groans and her face was almost glowing with pride at getting him to call her darling without even trying!


	4. Fighting Fire With Fire

David had not forgotten Billie's little tease this morning, he headed out to work as soon as Miriam got home and was back by nine to help Billie with her homework. Billie was keen to have him in her room again but she'd stayed up so late last night waiting for him to get home that she had already fallen asleep by the time he wandered silently into her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. David glanced over to make sure he'd remembered to shut the door, but he didn't bother to turn on the lights and he gently pulled back the covers of her bed, exposing her skimpy little night gown. Billie shifted and moaned in her sleep, her nipples pointing through the soft, silken garments that were so thin, David could just about see through them and he stroked her soft mound of dark, pubic curls with his fingertips gently. He carefully lifted the already too-short hem of her night gown and began to stroke down in among her folds, Billie slowly awoke and tried to squeeze her thighs together, unsure of who was in her room in the semi darkness and David pressed his hand over her mouth, holding her down with ease. Billie panicked and tried to scream, shaking her head to try and bite her unseen attacker.

 

"Shut up!" came his hushed, stern voice and she immediately stopped because she now knew who it was.

 

Billie began to moan into his palm as his fingers explored deeply inside of her, he smiled and hummed softly to note that she had been careful not to lose her virginity and it excited him further into arousal. He leaned down to tease her nipples with his tongue, not bothering to take her night gown off and just soaking the fabric with his eager suckles and licks. It felt wet and sloppy and his sucks were as noisy as his excited groans and she loved it! Billie writhed and moaned, parting her thighs and arching into his touch. His thumb slid up along her slit, probing at her clitoris while his fingers fucked her but only gently and it made her buck repeatedly and she was streaming all down her thighs by the time he suddenly pulled away and backed off from the bed. Billie gasped and sat upright very quickly, panting heavily and staring at him now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, what was he playing at by stopping so suddenly just now?

 

"D-David?" she breathed, trying to catch her breath, her pussy ached for his touch and her clit throbbed for more of his gentle stroking.

 

"Goodnight, sweetheart," David smiled at her fondly, lifting his hand to his mouth and putting his fingers into his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning as he suckled them clean.

 

Billie could only stare at him and gulp with desire, the fire between her legs demanded to be put out but he turned and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Billie threw herself back down into the pillows and clenched her teeth, trying hard not to scream and curse at the top of her lungs! She reached down and, feeling ashamed, finished herself off but it just wasn't the same, she was certain of it, he could have done a much better job if he'd have just stayed! She took a long time to realize he was getting her back for the bathtub incident and she smiled wickedly to herself at last, so it was like that, was it? Well, if he wanted a war, then he was going to get one. 

 

 

The next morning, Billie had the day off but Miriam left early for work as usual and that left the two alone for the entire day. Billie waited with limbs like coiled springs until she heard David go into the bathroom, she rushed along the hallway and slipped in after him, creeping up behind him as he opened up his robe and lifted the toilet seat. She wrapped her arms around his waist, startling the still sleepy eyed David as she began to whisper into his ear and stroke his cock with one hand and fondle his balls with the other. David felt panicked because he was really, really needing to urinate and now she was exciting his cock into wanting to cum, but the two would cancel each other out and leave him unable to do either one!

 

"Uhh, ohh-oh no darling please no!" David begged her to stop, unable to help himself from enjoying it though and he moaned deeply, "ohh, ah!"

 

It was so good but it was also a little painful and frustrating, his knees bent but he couldn't cum! The front door opened up and Billie swore under her breath, giving the head of his cock a firm squeeze for good measure, enjoying his whimper of pleasure before she was forced to dart out of there and scamper off back to her bedroom, hot and bothered!  Miriam hurried upstairs into the bathroom, rushing to the mirror and applying her lipstick.

 

"I left it at home!" she said in an annoyed voice, glancing aside to see her husband in quite the state, "what's happened? Does it hurt? Do you need to go and see a doctor?"

 

"Aah, no," David winced, "I just got excited and now I can't go!"

 

Miriam looked at him but she honestly didn't know what she could do to help him.

 

"So stop being excited," she spoke flippantly and shook her head, "honestly honey, do I have to think of everything?"

 

She giggled at him, making him feel embarrassed and kissed his cheek, then she left the bathroom and went to work.

 

David looked around as Billie crept back in, she was completely naked now and he groaned in a most tortured way when she dropped his robe to the floor and left him as naked and as exposed as she was. Billie took his cock into her hand, stroking it slowly yet firmly, teasing his balls again and sucking one hard nipple into her mouth to tease it with her tongue.

 

"St-stop!" David panted heavily, "oh god, it hurts, Billie!"

 

She just moaned against his tight chest and squeezed his cock into her hand firmly, she knew what she was doing had to feel good or he wouldn't be thrusting in time with her strokes or groaning helplessly the way he was just now. David was conflicted in so many ways, his body became confused and he couldn't even think straight, Billie was wondering why he didn't have any precum dribbling out of his incredibly hard cock, was she actually hurting him?

 

"What's wrong?" she whispered hotly into his ear, licking it and blowing onto it to make him shiver, "I just wanna make you cum all over the place, put your fat cock into my mouth and suck it until you scream my name."

 

"Ohh no, no please Billie, ohh god, stop!" David groaned loudly, wincing again as he felt so many things!

 

He was aroused, he was bursting to urinate and he felt embarrassed, all of these things made it difficult for him to really do anything except moan and plead for her to please stop! Billie kept stroking his cock, lowering herself down to rub one of his knees and bite at it, David cried out and swore as he felt the build up because it hurt more and more until he finally released! Billie opened her mouth with surprise as he shot all over her face, shutting her eyes tightly and catching some of his climax into her mouth. He was trembling with pleasure and pain, staring down at her and panting shakily, then he stumbled closer to the bowl and groaned, wincing as he finally urinated and felt a little more humiliated than before but at least he was now relieved and he felt so much better.

 

Billie wiped her face clean and watched him, finally realizing what she had done to him and she knew now, as he glared at her silently, that she was seriously going to get it - and she could hardly wait.


	5. There's A First Time For Everything

David took her by the wrist and led her into his office, he locked the door and let go of her and Billie stood looking around herself awkwardly as he sat down at his desk. She rubbed her arm, looking worried and David glared at her over the desk, beckoning her closer with his finger, so she crept over to him and came around to stand right beside him.

 

"C'mere baby girl," he drawled softly, reaching out to her and she climbed up into his lap willingly.

 

"Mmm, spread them open darling," David encouraged her, massaging her ass cheeks and fondling her slit with his fingers from behind.

 

Billie spread open her thighs, feeling his hot cock already bone hard again and she began to rock herself against it, rubbing her slickness up and down the underside of his length.

 

"Yesss!" he hissed, eyes rolling closed as he thrust his hips in time with her slow, rhythmic movements.

 

Billie moaned and tossed her head back, feeling his lips come to kiss and suckle at her throat and shoulders eagerly, devouring her flesh hungrily.

 

"Ohh, it feels so good!" Billie moaned, rocking harder against his throbbing cock, "take me, please! Do me! Now!"

 

He bared his teeth and pulled her up onto his shaft, impaling her until she cried out for him to stop. His breath shook and he hesitated, she whimpered and forced herself lower down onto him, he groaned and she cried out loudly but she stopped and couldn't go any further for the pain.

 

"It's alright," he whispered breathily into her ear, "it'll only hurt for a moment."

 

She nodded to him trustingly and shut her eyes tightly as he embraced her, pulling her tightly up against his body, crushing her breasts into his chest and thrusting into her just once, hard and fast. She gasped, taking a sharp breath and his shaking breath was right in her ear, he was all the way inside of her now and it was painful but incredible all at once.

 

"Babyyy!" David groaned, struggling to contain his enthusiasm, he just barely fit very snug inside of her!

 

"Just a minute!" Billie hissed through clenched teeth.

 

"Fuck!" David cursed breathily, "come on, baby, oh god you're _so tight!_ "

 

Billie slowly started to move, she just rocked at first and then she built up to a more circular motion with her hips, eliciting long, drawn out moans from him as he kept himself still for her benefit. He began to rub her ass slowly, fondling it as she moved and then, without warning, he spanked it hard. Billie yelped and tears stung her eyes, she looked down into his eyes and he stared back up at her fiercely.

 

"Again?" he asked her, though she got the impression she wasn't supposed to refuse him.

 

"Yes," she replied meekly, riding his lance now with a little more ease.

 

He hummed and spanked her again, twice this time and she moaned loudly, enjoying how it stung and felt good at the same time.

 

"Mmm, baby's been so naughty," David groaned, thrusting harder.

 

"I'm a bad, bad girl," she mewled back, arching as he spanked her several more times and she cried out as she suddenly came, clamping and squeezing around his thick cock.

 

David bounced her up and down in his lap, breathing harder and faster until he announced his own climax, long and loud with deep groans and heavy breaths into her ear. Billie panted and rocked against him, riding her high as he rolled his eyes shut tightly and she pressed her forehead to his, watching his sexface and moaning in her high pitched way to encourage him to continue thrusting gently while they came slowly down. She clung tightly to him until he shifted and carefully eased his lengthy cock out of her aching pussy, her legs felt like rubber and she wobbled on them as she stood up, it felt like she was wearing high heels for the first time and she almost toppled over but he caught her arm to steady her.

 

"Alright love?" he asked, concerned.

 

"Never better," she swooned at him, hugging his neck and kissing his lips softly.

 

He responded after a moment, standing slowly and drawing her into his embrace and her heart hammered inside of her chest as she experienced her first actual kiss with a man. Their tongues soon got involved and it got a little messy because she wasn't sure what to do, but he soon guided her so that she was at least a little bit better at it by the time they withdrew from one another.

 

"You'd best take a bath, darling," David told her.

 

"Oh, why?" Billie wondered and she looked down when she felt something trickling down her legs.

 

"But I'm not due for my period yet!" she gasped.

 

"It's not that," David reassured her, "still, if your mother knows your cycle, it's probably best if you don't let her see this."

 

Billie nodded and he smiled at her with affection, gathering her up into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

 

"Thank you," Billie said softly, as he set her down and drew her a hot bath.

 

David turned to her and kissed her again, deeply and slowly as his hands came to rest on her hips and her hands cupped his ass and squeezed tightly.

 

"Enjoy your day off, alright?" he said to her gently, "take it easy for a few days."

 

"Could we take a holiday soon?" Billie wondered, rubbing her breasts against his sensitive nipples.

 

"Anything you want, darling," he said breathily, cupping and fondling her pert breasts.

 

Billie pined for him when he left her there, but she knew it was for the best because if they spent too much time together, they could lose all track of time and get caught by Miriam. Billie felt thrilled that her step-father was now on board with her desires, even initiating physical intimacy of his own accord instead of simply reacting to her attempts at seducing him. She had him eating out of the palm of her hand! She got into the bath and relaxed as the hot water soothed her aches and pains, though she didn't really care much for the stinging of her slapped ass once it hit the wetness in the tub, it made her hiss but it also made her think of David and she smiled lazily, closing her eyes to daydream about what they had just done, almost right under her mother's nose!

 

 

When Miriam got home that afternoon, David suggested the holiday to her and she was so exhausted, she readily agreed to take the break, so David arranged to visit the beach at an expensive resort in Rio. Of course Miriam then just had to go shopping and buy everything brand new, Billie ground her teeth at the way she just blew David's hard earned money on things she didn't need, but she went with her mother on one of the trips to get herself a new bikini and some more scanty, slutty clothes to ensure she kept his attention focused more on herself than her mother, knowing David had an eye for flesh and discreetly let his gaze wander whenever they went anyplace where there were skimpily dressed men and women. Billie noticed that while David was around 95% keen on the girls, every so often a guy caught his attention and she saw this expression of conflicted longing in his eyes, but it was so brief that she sometimes believed she had just imagined it.

 

 

It happened about two weeks later, Miriam took a week from work and David took some overdue leave as well, Billie was on break for two weeks and they finally took a flight to Rio.

 

The first few days were a nightmare for Billie, Miriam hauled her around all the stores and shopping centers, buying more junk than what they had arrived with! Billie just wanted to be with David, who was more interested in hanging around the little stalls on the sand and eating ice cream while he watched small children building sandcastles and playing in the shallow waves.

 

Billie hated getting stuck with Miriam but when they eventually got to join David, she had way more fun and she loved how playful he was, putting ice cream on her nose and laughing at her when she tried to lick it off with her tongue, just to hear that deep belly laugh of his because it was so rarely ever heard and she enjoyed it so much. Miriam was more interested in getting a tan and scolding them for behaving like kids, she wanted David to come and sunbathe with her and look good for anyone who walked by, she didn't like to be seen laying beside an empty beach towel because she thought it made her look single and alone.

 

David eventually sighed and did as he was being told, laying down next to her but propping himself up onto his elbows to wistfully watch everyone else actually enjoying themselves. Billie pouted and sat on her own beach towel just a little bit away from them, listening to her iPod and leaning back in her deck chair with her sunglasses and floppy hat on to keep her face safe from the sun's harsh rays. David wore sunglasses too, because of his left eye, the sun's UV rays really bothered it and he squinted horribly if it was too bright out and Miriam always complained about the faces he pulled, so sunglasses were a must, if only to shut her up about it.


	6. Telling Lies

Miriam was all about looks and impressions, David was modest when he was working but on holidays he wanted to unwind and relax, even though most of the time his mind was on his work, so he was never truly on holidays but still, lazing around on a towel wasn't exactly his idea of fun. He kept stealing glances over at Billie, who purposefully showed him more flesh than she really should in public and David was starting to grow hard when she kept turning away from him to reveal her tiny bikini bottom to him.

 

"Ugh, would you look at those kids?" Miriam spoke disapprovingly, "running around with not a stitch on!"

 

"They're just tots, love," David waved it away, "nevermind them."

 

"Nevermind them?" Miriam frowned at him, "children shouldn't be on display completely nude on a public beach!"

 

David sat up.

 

"You're worried about some babies without their diapers on but you let your teenage daughter wear that?" he asked, gesturing to Billie, who noticed them arguing and switched off her iPod, but kept pretending she was listening to her tunes.

 

"What's wrong with what she's wearing?" Miriam wondered, "it's the latest fashion trend."

 

"It's fucking dental floss!" David protested, "you can just about see everything!"

 

"Oh don't be so over dramatic!" Miriam dismissed him, "what's got into you suddenly?"

 

"She's our _daughter_ , Miriam, don't you want her to be safe?" David asked her.

 

"She's _my_ daughter and she's perfectly safe," Miriam bit back, "what're you saying, hm? That she's asking for it?"

 

"You know I didn't say that," David grumbled.

 

"But you were implying it," Miriam wouldn't let it go, "weren't you?"

 

"Some people think that way," David warned her, "bad people, they do exist you know."

 

"Ugh, _men!_ " Miriam rolled her eyes, "honestly David, I didn't think you were like that."

 

"Like what?" David frowned, "I was just- Oh fuck it, alright? Just forget I said anything."

 

Miriam looked at him and touched his thigh, noticing his hard-on.

 

"Oh baby, cover your shame!" she scolded him.

 

"My _shame??_ " he wondered, in disbelief.

 

"No, actually don't," Miriam was torn, "uhm, yes, wait - no, oh here!"

 

She tossed him another towel and stood up.

 

"Where are you going?" David asked her, placing the towel over his lap.

 

"Well since you're getting so excited over being so close to my body," Miriam explained, "I'll fetch you some ice water, you can rest it between your legs until we are ready to head back to the hotel. What if someone sees you like that? People might talk!"

 

She kept hesitating and glancing back at him, which further confused David and once Miriam was out of sight, Billie walked over and sat beside him.

 

"Slut," he grumbled to her.

 

"Pervert," she grinned back at him and he gave in to a smile, "do you know why she's acting funny?"

 

"No," David furrowed his brow, "do you?"

 

"I sure do," Billie flipped her hair, "she can't decide whether it's embarrassing to let you have an erection at the beach or not. On the one hand, it is so wrong and rude but on the other hand, she wants everyone to know what she's getting every night and what they're all missing out on."

 

"Every night?" David looked baffled, "since when is it every night? It's barely once a month!"

 

"Oh, you poor sex starved baby," Billie teased him, "but that's what she tells everyone."

 

"I wish it were every night," David muttered to himself, "why would she boast about it and then not do it?"

 

"Beats me," shrugged Billie, "but you know, my door's always unlocked."

 

She smiled at him, something coy and sultry at the same time and then she wriggled her ass as she returned to her towel and relaxed into her chair once again. Miriam soon returned with a glass of ice water, she handed it to David and sat down again, so David discreetly held it close to his crotch and soon soothed his pulsing erection down to a semi.

 

"Miriam," he said softly, "remember when we talked about having children someday?"

 

"I remember," Miriam nodded, "what about it?"

 

"I thought we could start trying," David suggested, "I mean, it could take years."

 

"Or it could happen straight away," she argued back, "darling, I don't want a baby right now."

 

David sighed and turned his gaze longingly back to the children at play, oh how he longed and longed to have a child of his own.

 

"I actually have a confession to make," Miriam said gently.

 

"Oh?" David brightened up, hoping that she was pulling his leg and was about to announce a surprise pregnancy, he could almost feel his heart leaping for joy, when she looked at him sadly and bashfully.

 

"I'm er, I'm actually going through menopause," Miriam informed him, "I can't have anymore children. I'm sorry, I meant to tell you but I wanted to wait until after the holiday because I didn't want you to be upset."

 

David stared at her but Miriam settled back down onto her towel and closed her eyes, she felt better for having gotten it off her chest but she'd left him devastated and didn't seem to notice, either that or she didn't really care. Billie was watching him, waiting for him to steal another glance at her but when she noticed his expression go from excitedly hopeful to utterly heart broken, she sat up and leaned forwards, what was going on over there?

 

"You're doing what?" David felt betrayed, "darling, how old are you?"

 

"Well," Miriam blushed hotly, "you know how I told you I was only five years older than you?"

 

"Yes," David said slowly, guessing immediately where this was going.

 

"Well, I kinda lied just a little," Miriam said quietly.

 

"So, you're what? Ten years older?" David wondered.

 

"Actually," Miriam shifted uncomfortably, "it's closer to twenty, it's amazing what make up can do these days."

 

"You're fifty?" David calculated, "how are you fifty? Why would you lie to me?"

 

"So suddenly you care about my age more than you care about me?" Miriam accused him, "is that it?"

 

"What? No!" David frowned, "that's not it at all!"

 

"It is!" Miriam sat up, "ugh, I just can't take you anywhere! You always ruin my mood!"

 

"Miriam, I wasn't-" David tried.

 

Miriam stood up and began to pack her things away.

 

"Miriam," David tried again.

 

"I don't want to hear anything else come from your mouth!" Miriam scolded him, "until you're ready to apologize and admit you were wrong!"

 

"About what?" David demanded but she stalked off in a huff and he was left bewildered and trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

 

Billie slowly approached him and sat down beside him in the sand, looking over his tanned, lightly toned chest and wiping the drool discreetly away from the corner of her mouth.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

 

"None of your business, sweetheart," David spoke to her sharply but his expression became instantly apologetic, "it's just an argument, darling, we'll get over it. We always do."

 

But Billie really couldn't have cared any less if they split up, it just gave her better odds at scoring him on the rebound.

 

"Was she mean to you again?" Billie tried to guess.

 

David sighed, staring out at the ocean sadly.

 

"I've always wanted to have children more than anything, Billie," he said to her quietly, "I'd give everything just to hold my own newborn in my arms, even just once."

 

"But mom doesn't wanna go for it?" Billie wondered.

 

"Actually," David looked at her now, "she's menopausal. She can't have anymore children."

 

Billie felt badly for him, but she was grateful that he was speaking to her like she was an adult lately, it gave her hope that he could actually learn to see her as a potential mate rather than just some other person's offspring that he had to care for.

 

"Well then," Billie sidled up to him and dropped her voice to a low whisper, "you need to find yourself someone young and fertile then, don't you?" 

 

David leaned back from her, averting his gaze from her breasts that nearly popped out of her top.

 

"I can't do that to Miriam," he said defeatedly, "I love her, I could never betray her like that."

 

"You said you'd give anything," Billie reminded him.

 

David blinked and glanced back at her, he did say that, didn't he..


	7. Simple Indulgences

"You should go back to the resort with your mother," David insisted.

 

"Why?" Billie pouted, "I prefer to spend time with you."

 

"I've got some thinking to do," David told her carefully, "I need to be alone for a bit."

 

"I know what you're up to," Billie sat back, "you're either going to get shit-faced and stumble back to our room and land face first onto the sofa, or you're going to buy mom something expensive and apologize with your tail between your legs."

 

David looked at her, crestfallen.

 

"Am I really so predictable?" he wondered.

 

"I can read you like a book," Billie got up and dusted the sand from her ass, "please don't do something stupid, come back to me later, alright?"

 

"Off you go," David waved her away, "and put some damn clothes on!"

 

Billie smiled at him, it made her feel good whenever he complained about her clothes because the way she saw it, it meant that he cared about her and didn't want anyone else to try and take her away from him, she figured that he wanted her for himself and she reveled in that thought as she packed up the rest of their stuff and headed back to the resort.

 

David was already wandering off, typically headed for the festivities that were going on further down the beach. It was getting dark by now and there was a big fire, lots of drinking and laughing and dancing. He sat down at a table and got a few whiskey shots under his belt before he started to relax, he could see the cabins where cabana boys hung out when they weren't at the hotel, some of them were at the makeshift bar on the beach and David casually eyed them off, until one of them started to eye him back and smile at him. David gestured for him to come over and the man stood up, coming over with a shy smile to sit with David and have a drink with him.

 

"Do you speak English?" David wondered.

 

"Just a little, sir," replied the man, "I am called Raoul."

 

"Mm," David hummed, not giving his name, "d'you know what's worse than fucking your own step-daughter, Raoul?"

 

"Sir?" Raoul didn't understand.

 

"Fucking a cabana boy," David smirked sleazily.

 

Raoul still wasn't following.

 

"D'you know what's worse than that?" David threw back another shot and shook his head, feeling the liquor getting to him now.

 

"Sir?" Raoul looked most baffled.

 

"Getting fucked _by_ the cabana boy," David giggled, eyeing the brown skin of the muscular young man before him.

 

There was something about the intimacy of another male that just couldn't be replicated with a woman, this was an indulgence of David's that rarely ever came about, but he was feeling unwanted and dejected, and more than just a little drunk.

 

"Cabaña?" David tried not to slur the word. 

 

"Oh yes," Raoul nodded, "just up along the beach, sir." 

 

David stood up, gesturing for Raoul to lead the way. Raoul stood up and headed for his cabin, it was small and quaint but it saved a long trip to and from the hotel when he wasn't on leave. 

 

"Rules, sir?" Raoul wondered, having picked up a hint of what David wanted by now. 

 

"No kissing," David said stiffly, "don't hug me, just grab the fucking lube and put me in my place got it?" 

 

"Sir?" Raoul wasn't one hundred percent sure he understood all of that. 

 

"Don't be too shy to give me a good smack or two," David went on, "tell me I've been really bad." 

 

"Sir?" Raoul looked confused and went inside. 

 

David walked into the cabin after him and shut the door, Raoul stood awkwardly, trying not to look at the bed but David climbed down onto it and stripped off his bathers. Raoul slowly got down onto the bed and grasped David's hips with his strong hands, taking up his position behind the rich tourist. When they were done, Raoul lay sweating and panting on the bed while David slipped his bathers back on. 

 

"This never happened," David said firmly, "you and me? We never met, understand?"

 

"Sir," Raoul nodded, "I don't even know your name, sir." 

 

David turned and left the  cabaña, he bought a huge bouquet of flowers and made his way back to the hotel, feeling really relaxed and good, except for his smarting, stinging rear where Raoul had slapped it perhaps a little too hard. He had a problem trying to fit the key into the lock, but he somehow managed, stumbled inside and tripped, falling face first down onto the sofa and passing out. 

 

The next morning, Miriam wandered into the living room of their hotel room and sighed heavily, moving to shut the door which had been left wide open all night. 

 

"It's a good thing this place has high security!" she grumbled, then she looked down at the crumpled, withered bouquet of flowers in David's hand and her gaze softened somewhat, "what am I going to do with you?" 

 

She sighed and took them from his limp fingers, tossing them into the trash and wishing he'd have bought her some diamond earrings or a new dress. She made coffee, the smell soon rousing him and he sat up slowly, smacking his lips and looking miserable, his mouth was dry and he wanted to throw up. 

 

"Where'd you get to last night?" Miriam wondered, handing him a cup of hot coffee. 

 

"I can't remember," David frowned, taking a tentative sip but it was too hot to drink just yet. 

 

Everything sort of blurred and fuzzed in his mind, he looked around, thinking that he had lost something but he wasn't sure what it could have been. 

 

"I'm taking Billie to the shops again today," Miriam told him firmly, "you're going to buy me an apology gift." 

 

"I am?" David squinted up at her, his head throbbing, "ohhh." 

 

Miriam shook her head, he clearly was hungover and she wasn't going to get much sense out of him this morning.

 

"Go to bed," she told him, "go on, off you go. Sleep." 

 

David protested when she took his coffee away but eventually she ushered him to their bed and drew the blinds so that it was very dark in the room. His eyes flickered closed and he soon fell asleep again, so Miriam closed the door and went to see if Billie was awake, but she couldn't find her anywhere, so she gave up with a huff and got ready to leave without her. 

 

"More spending money for me," she said breezily, leaving the hotel after a few more minutes. 

 

Billie crept out of the pantry and sighed with relief, but she also frowned because it was disturbing to note that her own mother didn't seem worried about where her teenage daughter might have disappeared to in the night.

 

"Wow mom," Billie spoke to the empty room, "I could be dead somewhere, thanks for caring!" 

 

She sat down to watch the television, keeping the volume low because she didn't want to disturb David while he was recovering from last night. 

 

"Called it," she smiled smugly to herself, "drunk as a skunk and flowers for mom. You'll never learn."

 

She sighed heavily and shook her head, kicked up her feet and relaxed into the sofa. With her retail therapy done, Miriam treated herself to a spa treatment and Brazilian wax before she returned to the hotel, stowing away her latest collection of useless trinkets and more jewelry than she'd ever actually wear. 

 

"I think I should like a new Mercedes when we get home," Miriam said to Billie. 

 

"Mom, we've got three cars already!" Billie said firmly, "why do you want another one?" 

 

"Because there's a new model out now and I simply must have one!" replied Miriam, in a tone of voice that suggested Billie ought to have known this fact already.

 

"Ugh," Billie rolled her eyes, "whatever." 

 

 

The next few days were very trying for Billie, she wore her tightest and most revealing clothes, knowing Miriam wasn't giving David the time of day and sensing his lust growing but he barely let on that he was taking any notice of her at all. 

 

One evening, Miriam was trying to drag David out to the luau that was on that night but he refused and they argued for a bit, then she went without him and didn't even bother to ask Billie if she wanted to go. Billie crept into her parents' bedroom and tried to find out if David was hiding something in there, but she heard him coming out of the bathroom after having just showered and she hid out of sight, but she could see everything in the room from where she stood. 

 

David wandered into the bedroom, looking around and he assumed that Miriam had taken Billie out with her while he was showering, so he turned and closed the door and made sure it was locked, just in case they came back earlier than expected. He dropped the towel from around his waist and Billie started to get excited, because he then got comfortable upon his bed and started to tease and stroke his cock into a full erection. He hummed softly and looked down at himself, using one hand to grip and slowly pump the base while his other hand stroked the upper half of his impressive length, squeezing the head into his palm to encourage precum for some lubrication and thus a better sliding motion could be achieved to really get him going. David's hands were quite large, so the fact that he needed to use them both to masturbate was a wow factor for Billie and she felt sore between her legs just looking at how much bigger it seemed from where she stood just now. David threw back his head, groaning as he continued squeezing and pumping, uttering soft phrases to himself that Billie couldn't quite make out and she really wished that she could hear his words because it might give her some clue as to what his secret kinks might be, making it easier for her to turn him on and make him want her. 

 

She watched him with fascination, her eyes flicking rapidly from the action to his facial expression because she couldn't decide which was hotter! She felt herself growing really wet just watching him, she bit her bottom lip and started to breathe raggedly as he began to moan louder and stroke himself more vigorously, panting and suddenly he climaxed with quite the roar of release. Billie carefully emerged from the closet, seating herself upon the edge of the bed next to him and she pouted down into his heavy lidded eyes. 

 

"I could have helped you with that," she said softly. 

 

_"Huhh,_ how long've you been there?" David drawled lazily. 

 

"Long enough," Billie smiled at him, "mmm, still riding that high, baby?" 

 

Billie took advantage and kissed his parted lips, he could only kiss her back heatedly as his cock pulsed and continued to spurt into his palm and he hummed as his head swam with the blissful haze of the orgasm's aftermath. 

 

"You are _so_ sexy," Billie whispered into his ear, trailing her hand firmly up over his knee and giving it a soft squeeze. 

 

David shuddered and groaned, another spurt of semen seeped out of his tip and his eyes rolled back, lulled into a relaxed buzz and Billie stayed there just watching him, a hungry desire in her eyes that was far stronger now than it ever had been because he didn't seem to be embarrassed about her having watched him and he certainly wasn't chasing her off, either.


	8. Eyes Wide Shut

"What do you want from me?" David asked softly, slowly regaining his composure and sitting himself up a little. 

 

It seemed like a pointless gesture now but he pulled the sheet up over his lap as he spoke to Billie, which she found polite and proper but she would have preferred him to let her keep looking at it all day.

 

"Your love," Billie stroked the damp hair from his forehead. 

 

"I do love you, darling," David looked at her sedately. 

 

"I don't mean like the way you love a pet or a kid," Billie explained, "I want you to love me, not Miriam." 

 

David sighed and closed his eyes, he could not help who he had fallen in love with, how could he even think of splitting up with Miriam?

 

"Come on, babe," Billie urged him, "you know it makes more sense for us to be together, more sense than that pile of rubble you call a marriage!" 

 

"Perhaps it is a pile of rubble but it's my pile of rubble and I'll thank you to keep your nose out of it!" David snapped at her, sitting up properly now and flinching away from her next attempt at stroking his hair. 

 

"You know I can't do that," Billie said quietly. 

 

"Why?" David demanded, "why do you even care?" 

 

"Because I can see how much it is hurting you!" Billie stood up, raising her voice, "damnit David, I fucking love you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?? You have no idea how much it hurts me to see you so miserable!" 

 

David stared at her and she gulped back a sob, but he heard it anyway and he felt badly for making her feel like crying, but what else could he do? 

 

"Billie, we can't be together the way you'd like," David tried to let her down gently, "I'm married, you know that." 

 

"Everyone's allowed one mistake," Billie spoke through clenched teeth, "you've made yours and the sooner you wake up to it the better." 

 

She stalked out of the room, leaving him bewildered and at a loss for words. He got up after a while, changed the sheets and took another shower, he could have just cleaned himself up but he wanted a little alone time and he leaned against the wall, even if somebody came in now though, they wouldn't be able to see his tears through the water. 

 

The holiday was over all too soon and it was time to head home, David immediately retreated upstairs to his office and Miriam got on the phone to order herself a brand new car, direct from the factory in Japan, all at her husband's expense of course. Billie worried about him, she kind of wished she hadn't said anything about her mother but he surely would have figured it out eventually, though she wondered if perhaps he was too blinded by his unyielding love for Miriam to be able to see what was staring him in the face until Billie had opened her big mouth and ruined it for him. 

 

"Mom," Billie ventured over to Miriam as she was setting down the phone.

 

"What's up, honey?" Miriam asked brightly, cheerful after her latest purchase. 

 

"I think David's upset," Billie told her.

 

"Oh, what have I done now?" Miriam frowned, "honestly, there's no pleasing that man! He's never happy!"

 

She got up and stormed off to the kitchen, grumbling on and making it all about how she felt. Billie sighed heavily, hoping she hadn't just caused more trouble for him, he was quite clever escaping to his office whenever he was down or angry, avoiding Miriam seemed to be more of a daily habit lately. Billie had to think about that though, because she herself could make David laugh so hard he got tears into his eyes, which was a damn sight better than those downcast eyes and pursed lipped expressions he usually wore. 

 

Then there came a hell of a time for Billie, when David got called away and had to work back in London for a few years, David insisted that Billie and Miriam come with him but Miriam refused, so whenever Billie wanted to see David, she had to book a flight to London, which wasn't so bad if she could afford it but Miriam kept putting a spending limit on her credit card so she could have more funds for herself and now that David was away, boy did she ever go overboard with it! Of course, once Billie finally did make it to London, she stayed in David's humble home away from home and they spent ten days together during his free time before she had to catch her return flight back to the US. 

 

Those ten days were always the best for Billie, David treated her to the movies, took her to the fairgrounds and showed off, winning her heaps of prizes until she showed him up and then he got pouty and they went home, but he was always smiling again by the time they got back. In the evenings, he told her how much he missed seeing her every day and she'd cuddle up to him on the sofa in front of the fire. Billie dropped him a lot of hints and sometimes he noticed them, allowing her a kiss here and there and not scolding her if she fondled his knees or stroked his impressive bulge while they made out. She found that she really enjoyed their time together so much more and developed a new appreciation for just being with him but her favorite night was always the night before she went home in the morning, he'd invite her up into his bedroom and they would make love for hours until they fell asleep in each other's arms, his cock still nestled balls deep inside of her and relaxed smiles on both of their faces. 

 

On the evening of her 21st birthday, Billie was in her bedroom at home, checking out all the presents she'd got and sighing heavily, she had only asked for one thing and she hadn't got it, all these useless trinkets and countless pairs of shoes, what good were they if she couldn't have David in her arms? 

 

"I'm sorry he couldn't make it home, honey," Miriam told her, standing near the door, "try not to get too upset about it." 

 

Billie got up and shut her door when Miriam left, hearing her mother head downstairs to watch her soaps. She opened up one last gift and blushed, it was a small bullet shaped clit vibrator and she smiled because it gave her naughty thoughts about David, she switched off the light and got up onto her bed, shoving the little gadget down into her panties and switching it on. It whirred and buzzed softly, she was no stranger to toys because David had quite the assortment in his closet that he and Miriam never ended up using, so he introduced them to Billie when she accidentally stumbled across the box one night. Her favorite sessions were the ones where he tied her up and gagged her, she was always super wet when he took control but he never once made her feel unsafe and he even promised that one day, if the mood struck him just right, he'd even let her have a go at tying him up, it hadn't happened so far but she remained hopeful of the day yet to come. 

 

"Ohh! Oh, baby, yess!" Billie moaned and arched, slicking the vibrator over her folds and pressing it into her clitoris, circling it and rubbing it up and down, her thighs were spread open as far as they could go and she began to thrust, her head felt dizzy and she began to make a pleading sound, when suddenly there came a gentle knock upon her door. 

 

Breathing as if something freezing cold had just been dropped down the back of her shirt, Billie gulped and sat up, dropping the vibrator into her panties and she jumped off the bed. It slicked and slipped around in her wetness, trapped against her sensitive folds by her underwear. The door slowly opened and Billie's face lit up brightly as David peered around and smiled at her gently. 

 

"Why's it so dark in here?" he wondered.

 

Billie could have squealed, she was so excited to see him! She rushed forwards and grabbed his arm, pulling him into her room and shutting the door, leaning up to kiss with him passionately. His hands slid from her waist to her ass and he massaged the soft mounds, parting her cheeks and casuing the vibrator to slide further down into her panties, making her moan and shiver. 

 

"What's that noise, darling?" David asked her softly. 

 

"I-I think there's a beehive outside my window," Billie replied, blushing hotly. 

 

She didn't mean to lie to him but she was embarrassed. 

 

"You made it back," Billie cuddled up to him, "I thought you missed your flight?" 

 

"Nothing could have stopped me, darling," David reassured her, one hand hitching up her skirt while the other slid down the back of her panties to fondle her soaking wetness, "you're only twenty one once."  

 

His fingers touched something smooth and rubbery, her face turned bright red because it was still buzzing away, making her more and more wet. 

 

"I'm so glad you're home," Billie tried to distract him. 

 

"Shall I take care of those 'bees' for you?" David murmured into her ear. 

 

Billie whimpered softly, as his long fingers worked the bullet around to her clitoris and he held it there firmly, making tiny circles around the sensitive nub until she clung to him, trembling and quaking in the throes of orgasm, his lips capturing hers to devour her loud moans of release, swallowing most of the noise as they became muffled into his mouth. He then removed the little gadget and handed it back to her, licking his fingers clean slowly just to tease her and he smiled at her warmly. 

 

"How long are you home for?" Billie whispered, her voice still shaking as her clit pulsed and throbbed. 

 

"I'm finished in London, darling," David revealed, "happy birthday, Billie." 

 

She beamed at him and jumped up to hug his neck, he held her tightly against his body and then he left her to get some sleep but she was too excited to have him home at last! David went back downstairs and Miriam glanced up finally, smiling at him. 

 

"I didn't see you come in," she greeted him. 

 

"Want to go out for a drink?" David suggested. 

 

"Not now, honey, my shows are on," Miriam replied, looking back to the television. 

 

"They're recordings," David said firmly. 

 

"Shhh," Miriam hushed him and David's mood suddenly wasn't quite so chipper anymore.


	9. Crushing Consequences

Things went back to normal now that David was home, Miriam watched her spending, though she kept doing it but not as fervently as she did during his absence. Routine soon returned to their home but something was about to shake things up between the three of them permanently, something that Billie felt she could easily use to her advantage and finally trap David into doing what she demanded of him, there was no way he'd be able to refuse her now. She waited until she had the day off, her mother left for work, which she really didn't need to do since David brought home more money in a day than she could hope to make in a year and Billie found him sitting by the window, staring out of it absently.

 

"Hey," Billie greeted him with a smile.

 

He startled and looked up at her as she sat down to join him, smiling back at her warmly.

 

"Morning," he greeted her back, "no Uni today?"

 

"Nope," Billie shrugged, "you know this is my final year, right?"

 

"I know," David nodded, "how are you doing?"

 

"Totally killing it," Billie grinned.

 

"Well, you do have the home advantage," David boasted.

 

"I sure do," Billie let him have his moment, "I need to talk to you."

 

"That doesn't sound good," David worried, "what's happened?"

 

"I'm just going to come right out with it," Billie told him, "I'm pregnant and it's yours."

 

David's eyes grew wide, that was the last thing he'd been expecting to hear from her.

 

"I thought you were on the pill?" he wondered.

 

"I am," Billie shrugged again, "I mean, I was but I can't take them now, can I?"

 

David rubbed his chin, looking down at her abdomen.

 

"How far along?" he asked her.

 

"About eight weeks," Billie guessed, "but that's not all."

 

"There's more to tell?" David asked, furrowing his brow.

 

"Yeah, you're going to divorce Miriam and we're going to be together," Billie told him firmly.

 

"Billie, we've been through this so many times!" David argued.

 

"I know, but I've never had leverage before," Billie responded casually.

 

"Leverage?" David sat forwards, "you're not going to tell her?"

 

"I might," Billie smiled sweetly at him, "it'd speed up the divorce process."

 

"Please darling, don't do that," David softened his tone.

 

"Alright," Billie turned her stare cold, "but if you don't agree to divorce her and be with me, I'll get rid of it."

 

David sat back and gulped, surely she wouldn't? 

 

"I won't let you," he said firmly.

 

"You can't legally stop me," Billie reminded him, "it's your baby too but I get to decide if it lives or dies. How's that for equality?"

 

"Billie that's not fair," David said softly, "please, give me time to work up to it. I'm not good with confrontations, especially with Miriam."

 

"You're too soft on her," Billie scolded him, "but I'm calling the shots now, you said you'd give everything to have a child, remember?"

 

"I remember," David sighed heavily.

 

"If I give you my word," David compromised, "may I wait until the baby is born?"

 

"Why?" Billie asked him.

 

"Because I want to see my child exit your womb alive," David spoke firmly, "if I'm going to ruin my marriage on purpose, I want to be certain there's something worth my misery waiting for me after the dust has settled."

 

"Alright," Billie decided to trust him, he'd never lied to her about anything this serious before, so she had no reason not to take his word for it.

 

"Thank you," David said quietly, "you will let me know if you need anything, won't you?"

 

"I will," Billie softened up, " _daddy_." 

 

David smiled at her and she giggled as he pulled her into his lap, kissing her neck and then making out with her passionately, rubbing her belly and squeezing her growing breasts with a surprised groan.

 

"Aren't I worth the misery?" Billie murmured into his ear.

 

"You _are_ my fucking misery," he growled back playfully, biting at her neck and making her squeal and giggle as he started to tickle her, then they began making out again, their hands squeezing each other's thighs and soft moans escaping their mouths.

 

Billie felt terrible for threatening to murder the baby, especially when David started to sneak little gifts into her bedroom, like chocolates, baby clothes and some baby furniture still in boxes and stowed away at the back of her huge walk-in closet.

 

David did his best to try and harden his heart for the set task at hand, he knew he had to break up with Miriam but he hated to be the bad guy and turn her into a blubbering mess, he wasn't even sure if he could do it without falling for her tears and apologizing profusely, ending up begging her to forgive him and take him back.

 

He sat on the sofa one morning, it was around six months into the pregnancy and Billie had started to wear baggy clothes, trying to conceal the baby from Miriam, not that her mother took any notice because if she found out, Miriam would make her get rid of it, no matter how far along she was, there was always someone somewhere looking to make a quick dollar on the lives of the unborn. David was stressing out about it quite a lot, smoking more than usual but always outside and away from the house and Miriam didn't even notice that! She sat next to him and David looked at her, deciding to try just once more.

 

"Darling," he ventured and she looked at him curiously, "sweetheart, do you love me?"

 

"This again?" Miriam squinted at him, "why do you go on about it, David?"

 

"I need to know," David insisted, "I need to hear it from you, please darling, just humor me?"

 

Miriam sighed and started to get angry with him.

 

"Darling?" David prompted her.

 

She stood up and spun around to face him, glaring furiously.

 

"How _dare you_ question my love?!" Miriam demanded, startling him, "where does it keep coming from?!"

 

David looked back at her worriedly, it was a simple question, she only had to say yes or no and he'd accept whatever response she gave him, he couldn't understand her rage or why she found it so hard to give him a straight answer.

 

"You don't," he finally admitted it to himself.

 

Miriam felt a surge of panic race through her body, she was so close to losing all that money and her gorgeous husband, she had to think but all she could do was rage!

 

"Ungrateful bastard!" she hollered at him, "I gave you the best years of my life and suddenly you want to leave me now??"

 

David looked up just in time to see her bringing something down onto his head, then everything went black.

 

 

He woke to the sound of beeping monitors and he felt an aching throb in his temple, his eyes flickered open and he saw Miriam suddenly rushing to his side.

 

"Wh-where am I?" David wondered slowly.

 

"Hospital," sobbed Miriam, "oh honey I'm so sorry! You're not going to press charges, are you? Oh please say you won't!"

 

"Of course not," David sat up carefully and winced, "ohh, my head."

 

Miriam sighed with relief, she would just come out and say it next time he asked her and even though she knew he'd be able to tell that she was lying, he'd only said that he wanted to hear it, not that it needed to be the truth. The doctor walked in to check on him and Miriam felt compelled to ask her about the bump, to which the doctor explained there'd be a small, nearly invisible scar where the blunt object had struck his head, but that it hadn't left him injured in any other way. Miriam waited for the doctor to leave and David sighed.

 

"Well," he said with a smile, "that's good news."

 

"David," Miriam fidgeted with her hands, "I don't quite know how to put this."

 

David looked at her calmly, then curiously.

 

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

 

Miriam looked at him sadly, shaking her head.

 

"I can't do this anymore," she admitted, watching his smile fade slowly, "for years I've barely been able to tolerate that eye of yours but a scar now, as well? I'm sorry, but - I want a divorce."

 

David was so surprised that he laughed, surely this was a joke?

 

"You almost had me for a moment there," he grinned at her but his grin also began to fade slowly as she failed to share in his amusement.

 

"You're serious?" David raised his brows, "you said you liked my eyes."

 

"I did," Miriam nodded, "but after a while I couldn't stop noticing them and people talk about them so often."

 

David turned his face away from her, if his eyes upset her so much, he'd not put her through the suffering of having to see them anymore.

 

"David?" Miriam wrung her hands.

 

"Just go," David said quietly, "I don't want to see you anymore anyway."

 

Miriam slowly got to her feet and sadly stared at him for a moment, then she left with a sigh and felt as though the weight of the world had finally lifted from her shoulders but she left behind a man in tears, his heart broken in two and his pillows not even enough to stifle his great gulps and sobs of a pain that had finally come to crush his soul, despite the developing realization, it did nothing to soften the blow of actually going through it for real.


	10. What We Have

The divorce was not going to be messy, he knew that. Miriam was going to go for every cent he had and then some if she could get away with it, but David had not been foolish in love quite enough for her to be able to get as much as what she was going to try for.

 

Once he was discharged from the hospital, he returned to his home to find that she'd taken her stuff already, plus two of the four cars and he felt his knees go weak but then something caught his eye. Looking up slowly, he saw Billie standing nearby, watching him and she knew he was on the verge of breaking down until she had appeared.

 

"Mom told me everything," Billie said softly, her huge belly protruding from her skimpy outfit, since she no longer needed to hide it anymore.

 

"I didn't realize you'd gotten so big," David said softly, "could I touch it?"

 

Billie rubbed her belly and smiled at him, nodding as he approached her slowly and David placed his hand upon her bump. Instantly the baby kicked and he startled, laughing gently and prodding in response, only to feel it kick a second time.

 

"It's just us now," Billie spoke hotly into his ear, "I know you're feeling really bad right now, but I'm feeling really naughty."

 

She shied away from him, stroking his cock through his trousers and making him follow her as she backed off slowly. They reached his bedroom and she stripped him off slowly, David allowed this and helped her out of her clothes once she was done with his. Billie moaned and arched as he cupped her ever growing breasts, teasing milk droplets from them by pinching her nipples just in the right way and then suckling them to get the sweet taste of it into his mouth.

 

"Oooh, you like that huh?" Billie moaned, as his noisy, sloppy sucking made her hot pussy feel so wet and slippery.

 

"Mmm," came his muffled response, as her fingers curled into his hair and tightened until he winced.

 

Billie then climbed onto the bed on all fours, David got up onto the bed with her and leaned over her, delving his tongue into her ass and slicking his fingers along her folds, rubbing at her clit until she was helplessly bucking and mewling in a high pitched tone, desperate for him to make her cum. He groaned deeply in response, rubbing and spanking her ass, then rubbing and slicking her clitoris until she finally began to tremble and shake, her voice shaking as well as she begged him for release. He shifted down underneath her, lifting her rear end high up off the bed so that her knees were on his shoulders, she was trapped and helpless, his relentless licking and wide open jaw suckling made her cry out repeatedly, he kept her on the edge for several long agonizing minutes and then, he finally sucked her clit, attacking it exclusively and thrusting his fingers deep into her clamping pussy as she climaxed, squirting when he moved his fingers, only to feel them plunge right back inside again.

 

"Ohh god!" Billie called out loudly, for there was no more need to be quiet, "yess! Daviiiid!"

 

He used his fingers to very gently smack her pussy a few times, rubbing them in firmly and purposefully until she bucked in time and suddenly jolted into climax a second time. His fingers were so wet they were dripping with her cum, he let her down and she turned to face him, panting and watching him with a steamy gaze as he moaned and suckled his fingers noisily. He then climbed over her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he leaned down, fucking her pussy tirelessly and sucking and kneading her breasts, milking her of the sweet liquid contained within and moaning in delight whenever he got so much as a mouthful. Billie squeeezed her breasts with him, squirting the milk into his mouth and he rolled his eyes with a growling purr, sucking harder and using his tongue to pleasure her nipples. Billie moaned and arched, bucked and writhed, she came two more times before he finally surrendered to his own pleasure, shooting into her so powerfully that she howled his name and they were both left breathless, panting heavily in each other's arms, trying to make out sloppily as they were forced to focus more on catching their breath than actually kissing. Billie watched him flop down into the pillows, his chest heaving and his expression revealing he was still up there in orgasm land. She felt exhausted, more so because of being so far along in the pregnancy.

 

"Wow," she gasped, "four times! I came four times, I've never done that before."

 

David slowly looked back at her, Miriam had beaten him to the punch and asked him for a divorce, that meant their deal was now void, would she still keep the baby or would she just get rid of it like she said she was going to? He shifted closer to her and began to finger and probe gently at her ass, she hissed and moaned as one long digit slipped in and began to just slowly fuck her puckered little hole.

 

"So _tight_ ," he murmured into her ear, "do you like that, darling?"

 

"Aah, _oooo_ , oh! Oh god, yes!" Billie relaxed herself, feeling him slip a second finger into her ass and he shifted down, using his fingers to fuck her anus while his tongue flickered out against her clitoris rapidly until she was shaking and calling his name over and over, then she climaxed so hard she felt as though she had pissed herself, streaming her juices all down his chin while he lapped them up leisurely.

 

"Please, please!" Billie panted, "I love it but please, no more!"

 

David hummed and suckled her clit, delving his tongue deep into her clamping pussy and then he slowly removed his fingers, being careful not to hurt her. She collapsed into the pillows as he reclined next to her, she cuddled up to him and felt him all warm and cozy.

 

"I know this isn't what you really wanted," Billie said softly, tracing her fingertip around his tight, little nipple, "but you'll see soon enough, it's for the best."

 

David wished he could believe that, but what kind of a relationship could possibly be built upon a foundation of blackmail?

 

"You still want to be with me?" he wondered.

 

"Of course," Billie replied happily, "you're the best thing that's ever happened in my life, I'm never going to find another man like you, David. I really do truly love you, I hope you can believe that someday."

 

He drew her closer to his body and they settled in for a while, just relaxing and dozing off but eventually David got out of bed and Billie continued to snooze.

 

He got dressed and went back downstairs, fixing a fruit smoothie and some flapjacks to bring up to Billie because he knew she'd be hungry when she awoke. The doorbell rang and he ignored it at first, then he thought it might wake Billie so he finally went and opened the door, Miriam stood there and she looked visibly upset.

 

"David," she said quietly, "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

 

"Of course I can forgive you," David nodded, "but I can't forget, Miriam. Please, just leave me alone."

 

He knew she would come back sooner or later, once she had spoken with her lawyers and realized she could get almost nothing out of the divorce, but he hadn't expected her to have done it so quickly, she really must have pulled some strings in order to get the ball rolling and now she knew her minimal options, she was crawling back to him. Miriam sidled up to him, she knew he was a sexual man and enjoyed the sensations of both touch and eye candy, she'd even come with her breasts almost falling out of her top, she stroked his impressive package but David was tender after having just came and he shied away from her touch.

 

"Miriam," David said firmly, pushing her persistent hand away at last, "please! Just go!"

 

Miriam stood back, her expression most puzzled and her stomach bubbling with rage, she already had been warned to return his cars by her lawyers and now he was pushing her away?

 

"I thought you loved me?" Miriam tried to use that against him.

 

"I did," David acknowledged, "I really, really did."

 

He took a step back and closed the door without saying another word to her, she stood there staring at the door for a long time and David quietly slid the lock into place, leaning up against the door with a disheartened sigh. He felt pretty low, but as he ventured back upstairs with Billie's meal, he felt his mood brighten up a little and he pecked her lips as she sat up and he set the food down nearby for her.

 

"What's all this?" Billie asked him with a cheerful smile, "you're spoiling me!"

 

"You deserve to be spoiled," David said to her quietly, sitting down beside her, "let's move away from here and just get away from it all, what do you say?"

 

Billie beamed at him.

 

"As long as we're together," she told him truthfully, "I don't care where we go because if you're there with me, it'll always feel like home."


	11. Barely Seventeen

Within two months they had moved back to David's home in London, Billie really liked it there and settled in quickly but she was getting tired a lot and mostly slept or lazed about the place and she appreciated the fact that David never once complained about it. He took care of her and always made sure she was as comfortable as possible, the baby would be born in December but they weren't sure exactly when, the only one who could control that was the baby. The last two weeks before Christmas were David's first two weeks off, but until then he did indeed have to go to work and Billie knew this, so she would simply have to take care of herself until he got back. David had offered to hire her a nurse to come and look after her while he was teaching, but Billie had refused, wanting to maintain as much of her independence as possible. Plus, if there was a nurse living in the mansion, they'd not have much privacy and Billie had grown accustomed to wandering around wearing nothing, or just her panties and bra. She loved the indoor swimming pool, it helped her feel lighter and she could just relax and swim in it for hours and it did wonders for her back ache and leg cramps.

 

One evening, David was waiting for a student to come and see him, her name was Elsie and she was (thankfully) the only one who still apparently needed help with her finals essays. Elsie showed up just after nine, there was nobody left on the premises and David was keen to get home but he never had turned down a student requiring help before and he certainly did not intend to start now because as hard as he was (particularly on the more gifted students) he wanted them to know he was approachable and wouldn't dismiss them for fools who were wasting his time. Except for the ones who did waste his time!

 

"Sorry I'm a bit late," Elsie apologized, out of breath just a little, "I had trouble getting this thing on."

 

David inclined his head, looking her up and down with a puzzled expression because she was wearing a short skirt that easily revealed she wore no panties at all when she turned to close and lock the door behind her and the top she was wearing barely covered her breasts, they were so snug that he could see the soft mounds squeezing together and the outline of her hard nipples poking out none too discreetly.

 

"Why are you dressed this way?" he gestured to her with his hand, "have you just come from the Drama hall?"

 

"Oh, no Professor Jones," Elsie twirled her hair around one finger and gave him a sultry smile, "I wore it especially for you."

 

"If this is a joke," David warned her, "it is in very poor taste, Elsie."

 

"Oh it's no joke, sir," Elsie sauntered over to him, "you see, I've been ditching classes."

 

"What? Why on Earth would you do that?" David demanded of her, she was quite the promising young student and it gave him a headache to find this out about her.

 

"Because I'm popular," she tossed her hair, "I can pretty much do and wear whatever I please and nobody bats an eye. Besides, most of my teachers are either ugly or really fat with body odor issues that'd put a skunk to shame, so I figured maybe you could _teach me a lesson_."

 

She said this last part provocatively and David shifted a little, it had been a while due to Billie being so exhausted and not feeling very sociable lately. Elsie smiled at his darkening gaze, placing a ruler on his desk and meeting his eyes with her own, running her tongue along her teeth and pouting at him.

 

"You want to do Math?" David queried.

 

"Sir, I'm not wearing any panties," Elsie told him, "this outfit is too small and needs to be torn from my body, I've been ditching classes and I've just handed you a ruler. You do the Math."

 

Elsie stood back and started to run her hands over her body, uttering a sigh and a soft moan.

 

"I'll give you a head start," she murmured, whisking off her top to reveal her ample breasts, squeezing them and squashing them together, trying to arouse him into getting out of his chair.

 

"Come on, Professor," she cooed, "don't you wanna peek under my skirt? I bet you've never seen a booty like this."

 

"I'm sure I have a nicer one at home," David folded his arms and sat back stubbornly, but his resolve was weakening.

 

"Mmm, I bet it isn't barely seventeen though," Elsie wasn't going to be deterred so easily, she lifted her tiny skirt just a little and rubbed her ass cheek, moaned and gave it a short, sharp spank.

 

She cried out softly, rubbing it again and pouting over at David, who was squirming just a little now.

 

"Damnit," he grumbled and her smile turned coy, almost victorious as he slowly rose from his chair at last.

 

"Are you trying to get me fired?" David asked quietly, rounding his desk and approaching her slowly.

 

"God no," Elsie responded firmly, "you're the only reason I actually show up."

 

He placed his hand on her butt, rubbing it in a slow, circular motion and humming deeply, thrilling her full of excitement and desire, she began to grow hot between her legs already.

 

"Such soft flesh," he murmured, using both hands now to massage and part her cheeks, leaning back to check out her slit, "and waxed, too."

 

"All for you baby," Elsie moaned, "ohh, please fuck me! Ah!"

 

He had spanked her, hard and fast but just once and then he hoisted her up onto the desk, spreading her open before him as she landed on all fours. He wasn't keen on kneeling down, so she had to be higher up for him to be able to access her easier. She felt him use his thumbs to part her folds, revealing her inner area.

 

"So pink and wet," he said softly, lowering his head and inhaling through his nose deeply but silently, "aah, yess."

 

She squeaked when he open mouth-kissed her pink slit, his tongue flicking out to taste of her slickness just briefly. He did it twice more, languidly humming and massaging her ass, Elsie moaned and begged him for more, but he wasn't in a hurry and he picked up the wooden ruler she had so generously provided for him. Lowering his head, he licked her ass cheeks and then he stood back, raising the ruler and bringing it down firmly onto her ass. It stung more because it was wet now, so Elsie yelped as he struck it three more times and leaned back down to lick the reddening flesh soothingly. She sighed, her ass smarting painfully but she enjoyed it, then he did the same to the other side of her ass and then he threw the ruler to the floor and pushed her down onto her back onto the desk.

 

"Mmm," he hummed and leaned down, hooking her knees over his shoulders as he began to softly, slowly and languidly plant brief, open mouthed kisses onto her slit, paying particular attention to her clitoris with his tongue each time.

 

Elsie writhed and moaned helplessly, kneading and squeezing her breasts, panting and breathing heavily, she was so wet that his lips and chin were soon covered with her juices and his kisses got longer and longer until he was eating her out and she was arching her pussy into his mouth, calling out loudly and pinching her nipples so hard! He had a firm grip on her ass cheeks, keeping her pussy wide open with his thumbs so he could occasionally dip his tongue into her hole and swirl it around with murmurs of content and lust.

 

"Professor, I _oooo_ , I want your long, fat cock deep inside of me!" Elsie cried, "aah! Ohh! Please!"

 

He began to shove down his pants, kicking them aside and pushing her back down onto her back, he climbed up onto the desk and straddled her head, leaning back down with a deep groan to attack her pussy with his skilled mouth once more. Elsie grasped his throbbing hot erection and popped it straight into her mouth, sliding it in and out of her mouth, drool and precum dribbling from her lips as she sucked and teased his cock with her tongue. He began to thrust and she started to buck her hips, his long groans sending vibrations onto her sensitive folds and she suddenly climaxed, squirting hard into his mouth as he sucked and licked her clean, his tongue probing everywhere and his fingers plunging deep inside of her to fuck her while her inner muscles clamped and massaged the long digits sensually. Elsie quivered, shook and moaned, her cries muffled by his fat cock stuffed into her mouth but he slowly pulled it out and sat back from her. Elsie, red cheeked and eyes shining with choke-tears, sat up and looked at him, her body was still jolting as her clit continued to pulse.

 

"Fuck me!" she begged him again, "please, sir. I think about you and only you every time I touch myself, I scream your name and ohh oh God, I wanna cum again!"

 

She launched herself at him and he kissed with her, she tried to straddle him but he forced her back onto her knees again and began to finger and prod at her tight, puckered butt hole.

 

"No, fuck my pussy!" Elsie was bent over and spread open wide for him, "it's so wet!"

 

"I'm not doing that again," David muttered softly, "I've got no fucking protection."

 

"I'm on the pill!" Elsie insisted.

 

"I've heard that one before," David spanked her ass and she jolted, crying out and moaning softly, "not good enough!"

 

He leaned down and tongued her ass, using his fingers and her pussy juices to make it nice and slick. Then he took up his position behind her and shoved the head of his cock inside, forcing it to stretch slowly and open wide. Elsie's moans were getting guttural and animalisitc, she rolled her eyes with pleasure and helpless submission as he began to seriously fuck her ass, longdicking her nice and slow until she was trembling and her breath shook with on-edge, close to climax desire.

 

" _Do it_ , sweetheart," he whispered harshly, spanking her ass repeatedly now, "cream yourself, you little slut!"

 

Elsie lowered her head, then she threw it back and arched as she screamed his name and jolted into a powerful orgasm as his other hand slicked her swollen, slick clitoris. This triggered his own surrender, an eruption such as she'd never felt before and she was left whimpering and trembling on his desk as he slowly pulled out of her, his cum seeping from her pulsing hole and he tucked his cock away into his pants when he pulled them back on.

 

"Make sure you lock the door when you leave," he told her calmly, "and don't leave this office until it is clean. Goodnight Elsie."

 

"G-Goodnight Professor Jones," she squeaked softly, gulping back sobs of both joy and pleasure, satisfaction overwhelming her like never before.

 

God he was good. Too damn good, now she was ruined for any other man for life.

 

David went out to his car and got in, sighing heavily and burying his face into his hands, disappointed with himself. Then, he sat back, put his seat belt on and started the engine, pulling away from the curb and he stopped off to grab a bottle or two of bourbon and coke before he finally headed for home, but it was after midnight by the time he got back and Billie was already sound asleep in their bed. He sat up for a few hours drinking, then he stripped off and slid into the bed behind her, draping his arm over her and falling asleep.


	12. The New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter describes elements of a live birth scene that may distress some readers.

It was a few weeks later when Billie started to really feel the pressure of the baby, it was very heavy for her slight frame and she spent a lot of time in bed.

 

One morning, David wandered in with some cinnamon toast and a tall glass of juice for her and Billie smiled at his open robe and lack of underwear, she always appreciated the early morning peepshow whenever she woke up. Likewise, David enjoyed Billie's preference to remain as nude as possible, it was mainly her supportive bra that she kept on to make sure she didn't leak everywhere and David wasn't adverse to helping her out by sucking her breasts every so often, either. He found the milk very sweet, probably a little too sweet but he never complained about it and Billie had stopped feeling awkward and shy whenever he did it, instead becoming calm and relaxed by the gesture and then he would massage her legs and feet. Those had become a little swollen with the extra weight she was carrying, some days Billie was disgusted by how she looked and felt miserable with the aches and pains that went with it.

 

"How can you possibly continue calling me beautiful?" Billie asked him, "I'm like a beached whale at this point!"

 

David looked her over, shaking his head with an expression of disapproval.

 

"No you're not," he smirked, "beached whales can be rolled back into the water, I've got no hope of budging you." 

 

Billie stared for a moment, then she dropped her jaw and he laughed as she got up and chased him slowly around the bed until he let her catch him and he hugged her, kissing her lips briefly and smiling at her now.

 

"Let's put up some more decorations," Billie suggested.

 

"As long as you won't exert yourself," David agreed.

 

"I won't," Billie touched his cheek, "come on, let's do strings of popcorn."

 

"Won't that encourage rats?" David pouted.

 

"It's only for a few days," Billie told him, leading him back downstairs.

 

"What about your breakfast?" David asked, pausing by the door.

 

She didn't answer and he bit his bottom lip, then he rushed over and grabbed up the tray, bringing it back down with him.

 

"Aww," Billie beamed at him, "you're so good to me."

 

He set the tray down close to where she sat and then grabbed some bags of popcorn, looking from one bag to the next with a puzzled frown.

 

"Do we want plain or colored?" he wondered.

 

"Both," Billie laughed, "we can string them up everywhere and even hang some on the tree!"

 

"Can you imagine it next year?" David asked her softly, seating himself beside her.

 

Billie touched her baby bump and smiled affectionately, she could hardly believe this was really going to happen and next year it'd be even better, with an adorable little one running about all excited and tearing open presents. She leaned over and they kissed deeply for several moments, ending up laying on their sides and making out with soft moans and cheeky smiles between kisses.

 

When they finally did get around to stringing the popcorn, Billie couldn't figure out why she had so many completed while David had barely handed her any at all, until she looked over and saw him shoving the popcorn into his mouth, she watched him eat a handful for every one he threaded onto the string.

 

"Oh, you're not that starving!" Billie started laughing at him and he blushed, smiling at her and tilting his head with affection and a sorry-not-sorry expression of faux shame.

 

Billie suddenly stopped laughing and looked down at the floor where she was sitting, David stopped smiling and noticed a wet puddle forming around her, he immediately stood up and helped Billie to her feet.

 

"Please tell me you've just lost control from laughing," David said worriedly, "it's Christmas Eve!" 

 

"I think my waters have broken," Billie answered him, she was scared but excited, this was finally it!

 

She cast a quick glance to David, he was typically panicking but also very nervous and excited, too.

 

"I'll phone the hospital and tell them we're coming," David said, trying to sound calm but his hands and his voice were quite shaky.

 

Neither of them knew quite what to expect, this was their first baby and despite visits to every possible class and reading lots of books on the subject, it was basically agreed upon by all that every birth was different and they'd simply have to go with the flow, whatever may happen.

 

Billie nodded.

 

"My bag is already packed," she said as calmly as she could, not wanting him to panic more than he already was, "just take some deep breaths!"

 

"No, _you_ take the deep breaths and I'll get the bag," David responded firmly, "after I call the hospital."

 

Billie smiled uneasily at him, she was scared and didn't know what to expect, she could only put herself into his hands now until they reached the hospital.

 

"Damn," David cursed, coming back into the living room, "they're full up, there's nowhere to go."

 

"What do we do?" Billie asked, her eyes widening, "I don't know anything about giving birth to a baby!"

 

"They said to get you comfortable," David relayed the instructions given to him over the phone, "if it gets bad, we can put you into the shower or the bath."

 

"Oh, okay, that doesn't sound too bad," Billie nodded, they had been told that generally, first babies usually took a very, very long time to finally come out, so they might not even need to go in until tomorrow or even the day after.

 

"How bad do we have to let it get?" Billie wondered suddenly.

 

"Uhm, they said if you can't talk through a contraction, we should go in," David replied, "we'll figure something out, darling, try not to worry."

 

He kissed her forehead.

 

"As long as you don't worry yourself into a state, either," Billie cautioned him, "we need to stay calm, alright?"

 

"Yeah," David nodded, "yeah I know, I just feel like we should be at the hospital, it wouldn't be quite as scary then."

 

"Well, it doesn't feel too bad just now," Billie said carefully, "let's just keep going with the decorations and we'll see what happens, okay?"

 

David reluctantly agreed and after a little while, he started driving Billie a little crazy, asking her if she was alright so often and nearly tripping over himself to rush to her side if she so much as grunted or looked uncomfortable for a moment and she had to be patient with him because he'd been so, so very good to her.

 

 

That night, they tried to get some sleep and at 3am, Billie woke with a howl and David startled so badly that he toppled out of bed, landing with a hard thud onto the floor. He scrambled to switch on the lamp and without another word, slipped into the en-suite bathroom and drew Billie a lukewarm bath. He then encouraged her to come with him and he helped her to ease down into the water, she sighed and thanked him quietly, the pain easing up a little.

 

"No bubbles?" she tried to lighten the mood.

 

"No," David said softly, "just in case."

 

Their eyes met and Billie gulped, knowing he meant the baby might actually be born right there in the tub with her and it scared her. David started to run a soft wash cloth over Billie, talking gently to her and telling her that it'd be alright, plenty of babies had been born underwater and they had survived. Billie calmed down enough to rest her eyes for a while, but it didn't take long before she was yowling in pain again, trying to keep talking to David so that he could determine whether or not he needed to get her into the car. Suddenly, there was a thin stream of blood coming from between Billie's legs and David frowned as the water quickly began to turn red, panicking her.

 

"I'm calling an ambulance," David said firmly, "this wasn't mentioned at all." 

 

Billie waited for him to make the call, then he returned to her and helped her get out of the tub, pulled the plug and dried her off. He put a bathrobe onto her and then, the ambulance arrived to take them to the hospital. Billie was put on the gurney and David sat in the back of the ambulance with her, answering questions as the vehicle screamed towards the hospital with the lights flashing and everything.

 

When they arrived, a bed had become available and everything was set up and put into place - just in time. Billie was encouraged to breathe between contractions, and then to hold her breath and push with all her might, bearing down as if she were constipated and needed to go. David was holding her hand, wincing and grunting as she almost crushed his fingers in her tight grip of pain, and then.. 

 

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced with a smile, the baby was presented to David and then placed onto Billie's chest, "Merry Christmas and welcome to the world, little one!"

 

The tiny wails and cries of the tiny baby made her weep and smile with joy as she cradled him in her arms, David knelt down and couldn't take his eyes from either of them, he was completely enthralled. He vaguely heard the nurse encourage Billie to push again, to help the placenta out because it hadn't emerged on it's own, which wasn't a big deal and Billie did as she was asked and it came out. David did his best not to look at it and Billie was so pleased when David cut the cord, he just looked so proud of himself for not fainting during any of this. The baby was cleaned up and checked over, then they were left alone for a while to cuddle and bond with him.

 

"What do you want to name him?" David asked.

 

"Oh let's call him John," Billie cuddled her baby, "it's such a strong name, don't you think?"

 

David smiled and just nodded, one simply did not argue with new mothers.

 

After a few minutes, a midwife came in to check and make sure Billie was bleeding smoothly and not too much but she didn't look at all pleased and sent for a doctor. He walked in and checked Billie, soon there were several more people in the room and the doctor asked Billie to push one more time.

 

"Is it a clot?" David wondered, watching and trying to see around the people who kept moving to purposefully block his view.

 

Billie groaned and pushed, she felt something hot and wet slide from her body and David saw them wrap something blue-gray up in a blanket and whisk it out of the room.

 

"What was that?" Billie asked.

 

Everyone left except for the doctor, who looked uncertain as to whether he should respond.

 

"Answer her!" David insisted.

 

"If I could have a word with you please, Mister Jones?" the doctor said at last.

 

David looked down at Billie and the baby, leaning in to kiss his son's tiny forehead.

 

"So perfect," Billie smiled. 

 

"Just like you," they both spoke in unison and they smiled at each other.

 

"Sir?" the doctor insisted, "a moment?"

 

"I'll be back in a minute, darling," David promised Billie, kissing her lips briefly.

 

She watched him leave with the doctor and gazed down at her beautiful new son, she was absolutely smitten with him and she couldn't stop looking at him and smiling happily, John had David's ears and profile and his baby blue eyes opened for brief moments at a time to look up and squint at her curiously.


	13. The Hidden Gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospital scenes, premature birth.

David walked out of the hospital room and closed the door, so that Billie could bond with John in peace rather than having to listen to whatever decidedly bad news the doctor had to give him.

 

"What is it?" David wondered, "what's wrong?"

 

"I'm not sure how to tell you this," the doctor rubbed the back of his neck, "but we found another baby, she's quite small and there's a high chance she won't survive. We're doing everything we can-- "

 

"I am very wealthy," David said.

 

"--Yes," the doctor nodded, "as I mentioned, we are doing everything we can to ensure she has the best chance at survival but the chances are slim to none."

 

David exhaled long and slowly.

 

"So what do you want from me?" David asked him, "what can I do?"

 

"I just wanted you to know," the doctor replied, "your wife is unaware there were twins?"

 

"Nobody knew until now," David looked baffled as he said this, "I suppose she was too small and hiding behind John."

 

"Yes, that can happen," nodded the doctor, "so if the child dies, you don't need to tell your wife. Why break her heart if she can be spared such a pain?"

 

"I suppose that is one way to look at it," David furrowed his brow, "but how can I possibly explain my own grief to her?"

 

"The decision is yours, of course," replied the doctor, "I'd best be off now, I'll come back around a little later with any news."

 

"Alright," David nodded, watching him leave, but what would he tell Billie? As he recomposed himself, David walked back into the room and wandered over to look down at John, who was happily feeding from Billie's right breast.

 

"The nurse showed me how while you were talking to the doctor," Billie smiled.

 

"You're a natural, love," David smiled proudly at her and kissed her cheek, "well done."

 

"So what did he want to see you for?" Billie wondered.

 

David figured he should tell her, because if the little girl didn't make it, he wanted to bury her properly. He'd be forced to tell her then, otherwise, the hospital would simply discard their precious offspring like a piece of medical waste.

 

"Darling," he sat on the edge of the bed and supported John with his hand, in case she got a shock and let go of him, "there's another baby. A little girl, but she's too small for us to have her in here right now."

 

Billie did look shocked, but she didn't relax her grip on John.

 

"Is she going to be alright?" Billie asked after a long pause, "we can take her home soon, can't we?"

 

"I'm afraid not," David replied gently, "it's not looking very good, darling."

 

Billie leaned her face into his chest and wept softly, he comforted her with his free arm around her and he rubbed her arm carefully.

 

"They are doing everything possible to save her," David reassured Billie, "all we can do is wait, hope and have a little faith in the medical team."

 

Billie nodded, they had to focus on John for the time being and just let the doctors and nurses get on with their job.

 

"I hope we get to see her," Billie said softly, "if she's alive, David, I want to see her."

 

"I'll see what I can do," David promised, "you rest up and keep John happy."

 

He stood up and ran his fingers through her hair, kissed John upon his tiny cheek and left the room in search of answers once more. He walked down to reception and explained his situation, the women behind the desk were more than helpful and pointed him in the right direction, so that when he got to the correct place, there were nurses and doctors coming and going hurriedly. There were many critically ill patients here but David was mainly interested in locating his daughter, if only to deliver her mother's teary goodbye before she took her last, shuddering breath. David was an easily recognizable figure and he wasn't asked why he was there, or told to leave, so he slowly approached a gathered medical team and stood nearby to watch. There he saw the baby girl, so small she could easily have curled up into his hands, so thin and fragile, how could this have happened?

 

David did not speak, for fear of distracting the team from their valuable work and this in itself was much greatly appreciated by all. The tubes and wires disturbed him, so many fingers prodding her tiny, exhausted body, the way she clenched her fists and shook made him want to blanket her and keep her warm. She had an expression of distress upon her little, wrinkled face and she was squeaking, trying to cry for Billie to give her milk. At last, she was placed into a humidity crib and David was told that the baby had been stabilized for now, but that she still had a long way to go before she was fully ready to come home. He approached the crib and looked down into it, the baby was just resting and now she was warm and no longer shaking and he was glad that they had at least placed a tiny cloth on her like a loosely fitting diaper, she would have some dignity at least.

 

"Could I bring my wife in to see her?" David asked a passing nurse.

 

He and Billie had not yet married, but they shared the same surname and everyone had simply assumed, so he just went along with it and the nurse smiled sadly at him.

 

"If you like," she replied, "nobody will stop you, just make sure you prepare her. Some new mothers get quite a nasty shock to see their little ones so helpless and fighting for their lives."

 

She walked away and David gazed down at his daughter, he found it odd that the nurse hadn't assumed the same of new fathers. He slowly walked away and soon returned to Billie's room, seating himself dotingly by her side and filling her in on what he'd seen and heard. Billie looked very distraught, but she was a strong young woman and soon agreed to go with David to visit their tiny little warrior but as soon as she was about to get up out of bed, a doctor wheeled in the humidity crib that contained their baby girl.

 

"I thought John might like to meet his sister, too," the doctor explained with a small smile on her face, "since you're not really allowed to walk around carrying him outside the room, I decided to bring her in here with you for a little while."

 

"Thank you," David spoke with deep gratitude, "we appreciate that very, very much."

 

The doctor stepped back and left them alone, giving them clear instructions on what to do if something should go wrong.

 

"Oh David," Billie touched the crib, "this is my fault, she's so thin, I didn't eat enough!"

 

David gently hushed her and put his arms around her comfortingly.

 

"She has a very strong heartbeat," he reassured her, "and two of the most stubborn parents in the world, I'd say she's got more than a fighting chance, don't you think?"

 

Billie nodded, smiling through her tears as they streaked down her face, she was grateful for David being so strong and supportive but she also could see his own heart breaking into pieces, his eyes told Billie everything she wanted to know about how David was feeling because no matter what mask he wore, his eyes always gave him away to the truly devout.

 

Within a few days, Billie was allowed to go home but David insisted that they be told, anytime of the day or night, if something happened regarding the baby girl, whom they had named Jade. David was determined that someday in the coming months, their twins would be home, safe and sound together, but until then he was going to do everything possible to help Billie and John adjust to home life, as well as visiting Jade every chance he got.

 

Billie recovered quite well and was soon able to go with him on his trips to see Jade, though not all of them because she wanted to make sure that John had some stability in his young life and wasn't being carted around too much. She loved David for his stubbornly doting way of taking care of his family, but she began to notice his weary eyes, the unshaven stubble on his face told her that he wasn't looking after himself and that simply would not do. She was going to have to talk to him about it, for if he wanted to continue providing for his family, he needed to be taking care of himself, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real David Bowie has passed away, 10th January 2016. May he now Rest in Peace, there's no more pain now, he truly was one of a kind, blessed are those who have found love within him.


	14. In Loving Memory

Billie took David aside quite soon after her decision to talk with him, he was almost ready to go to sleep but she insisted to speak with him a little.

 

"I am getting more and more worried for you," Billie told him, "you need to take better care of yourself."

 

"I know," David admitted, "I've been feeling really shit lately. I think I will do something about it tomorrow, alright? I just need to rest now, darling."

 

"I will hold you to that," Billie told him firmly, then she smiled a little and kissed his cheek.

 

David smiled at her too and he went off to bed, but his smile faded as he closed the door and he leaned heavily against it. He wasn't in a good place, the doctors were giving his little girl less than 5% chance of making it and it burdened his heart to know this because he hadn't yet told Billie. His hope was a thin, frail thread at best that she would somehow defy the odds, but it wasn't looking at all promising.

 

David did begin to take some time out here and there to groom himself and eat more, rush around less and sleep longer hours, but his frequent trips to the hospital did not cease and one day, he returned home with some news for Billie. It was about five months since the twins were born, Jade had suddenly increased her chances and was doing much better, giving David the green light to go ahead and make arrangements for the baby to come home at long last. Billie was overjoyed with the news and within the week, the family was home and happy.

 

David took one night off from work to spend a romantic evening with Billie, where he proposed and she accepted with ecstatic tears in her eyes and David was relieved with her response. They were married less than a month afterwards and Billie was even more proud of David when he finally quit smoking and only drank a sip here and there of alcohol anymore and only on special occasions.

 

David sat on the front porch one night and gazed up at the watery moon, smiling to himself, he could not have asked for a better life, he truly was a blessed man indeed.

 

 

 

***


End file.
